Frenzied Berserker
Frenzied Berserker is a prestige class in NWN2. Description The random madness of the thunderstorm and the unpredictability of the slaadi come together in the soul of the frenzied berserker. Unlike most other characters, they do not fight to achieve a heroic goal or defeat a loathsome villain. Those are mere excuses -- it is the thrill of combat that draws them. For the frenzied berserker, the insanity of battle is like an addictive drug -- they must constantly seek out more conflict to feed their craving for battle. Because of their traditional love for battle, Barbarians are the ones who most frequently adopt this prestige class. Spellcasting characters almost never become frenzied berserkers. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +6 Alignment: Any non-lawful Feats: Cleave, Great Cleave, Power Attack Class Features Class Progression Toughness At 1st-level the Frenzied Berserker gains Toughness as a bonus feat. Frenzy A 1st-level Frenzied Berserker gains the ability to frenzy. It has the following characteristics: *While active a frenzy provides a +6 bonus to Strength (no Constitution bonus) and imposes a -4 penalty to AC. These modifiers stack with Barbarian Rage. * Activating a frenzy is a standard action which takes about two seconds (or one flurry). You may move in the round you activate a frenzy, but not attack. * Frenzy grants a single extra attack at the frenzied berserker's highest Base Attack Bonus. Although the in-game description states frenzy does not stack with haste or other effects that add an additional attack, it does. * Each round of the frenzy, the frenzied berserker takes 6 points of damage (12 in the unpatched game). Although the game lists this as physical damage, it cannot be resisted by any feat or spell. * A frenzy last 4 + Constitution modifier rounds (including the first round in which frenzy is activated). Extend Rage feat extends the duration by 5 rounds. * After a frenzy expires the frenzied berserker is fatigued for 5 rounds, suffering -2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, and -10% movement penalties. These penalties stack with Barbarian Rage. * Initially, this ability can be used once per day. An additional use per day can be performed at 3rd level and every odd level thereafter. * Unlike Barbarian Rage, the Frenzy bonus to Strength is an enhancement bonus and as such does not stack with any +strength items or magic you have equipped/cast. Supreme Cleave At 2nd level, whenever the Frenzied Berserker drops an opponent in melee, they gain two cleave attacks against an adjacent foe instead of one. Deathless Frenzy At 4th level, when the Frenzied Berserker is under the effects of Frenzy, he/she has the effects of the 4th level Cleric spell Death Ward. For the duration of the Frenzy, the Frenzied Berserker is immune to any Energy Drain, Negative Energy Damage, Ability Decreasing Effects or Death Spells, Spell-like Abilities, and Effects. This bonus is in additon to all benefits and penalties granted by Frenzy itself. Enhanced Power Attack At 5th level, the Frenzied Berserker gains a +5 damage bonus (instead of +3) using the Power Attack feat. Using the Improved Power Attack feat, the Frenzied Berserker gains a +10 damage bonus (instead of +6). This translates to +10 with two-handed weapons for standard Power Attack and +20 for Improved Power Attack. Inspire Frenzy At 6th level, the Frenzied Berserker can inspire a Frenzy in all his/her allies. This ability only affects the Berserker's allies. Inspire Frenzy grants a bonus identical to the Frenzied Berserker's Frenzy except that it lasts for 2 rounds (insead of 3 + Constitution Modifier rounds), applies Fatigue penalties for 2 rounds afterwards (instead of 5 rounds), and that the bonuses from Inspire Frenzy and Barbarian Rage do not stack (penalties still accrue). The Frenzied Berserker can use this ability once per day at 6th level, twice per day at 8th level, and three times per day at 10th level. Greater Frenzy At 8th level, the Frenzied Berserker gains a +10 bonus to Strength while under Frenzy instead of a +6. The Frenzied Berserker retains the additional extra attack at highest attack bonus as well as the -4 penalty to AC. The Berserker continues to take 6 damage per round of Frenzy (12 in unpatched game), and is still fatigued for 5 rounds afterwards (-2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, -10% Movement Speed). The effects of Greater Frenzy stack with all effects of Barbarian Rage (including Fatigue), though there is a +12 cap on bonuses to Ability Scores. Note: the NWN2 class description wrongly states this ability is acquired at 7th level. Supreme Power Attack A 10th level, the Frenzied Berserker gains a +6 damage bonus (instead of +3) using the Power Attack feat. Using the Improved Power Attack feat, the Frenzied Berserker gains a +12 damage bonus (instead of +6). This translates to +12 with two-handed weapons for standard Power Attack and +24 for Improved Power Attack. This replaces the bonus granted by Enhanced Power Attack. NWN Comparison *This class didn't exist in the NWN (but was included in the fan-made PRC pack). 3.5 Rules Comparison *The Parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. *The Frenzy feat deals only 2 hp/round damage in the original rules. Also, the berserker is prone to attacking his friends as well as his foes during the frenzy. As the later disadvantage has not been implemented, Obsidian increased the damage to 12 hp/round in the initial game, and lowered it again to 6 hp/round with Patch 1.03. *At 10th level, the Frenzied Berserker also gains Tireless Frenzy which allows them to use the feat without incuring fatigue penalties. *At the 4th level, Deathless frenzy keeps the player alive dispite any injury sustained. Only when the frenzy state expires, does the character feel the impact of his or her injuries. Category:Prestige classes Category:Combat classes